


Of Pools and Hotel Rooms

by sevsgirl72



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/pseuds/sevsgirl72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan gets thrown in a pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pools and Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siggen1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=siggen1).



> Written as a birthday fic for my dearest siggen1 in April 2007.

Startled out of a case file he'd been reading, by the slamming of his hotel room door, Hotch sat up tensely against the bed's headboard, staring unblinking at the entrance way, waiting for his roommate to appear.

"Morgan?" he called, when the other man hadn't moved further into the room yet; no answer. Clad only in his boxers and a white t-shirt, Aaron took his gun slowly off table, moving from the bed, and cautiously toward the door. Peaking around the corner, the sight that blessed him, made him almost drop his gun; a wet, shirtless Morgan, slumped against the door, eyes closed tightly and breathing heavily.

Unconsciously, stepping forward to get a better look, Hotch couldn't do anything else but stare wide-mouthed at the godly sight of Morgan's dark ripped body.

"Morgan?" Hotch managed to scratch out, swallowing against his suddenly dry throat.

The darks eyes snapped open at his question, with a mischievous glint in them, the glare feeling like it was burning its ways through his skin as Morgan's face deepened with a large predatory grin and he started to slowly advance toward him.

By the time Aaron could comprehend that Morgan was moving the man was already chest to chest with him. At the first contact, Morgan's hand taking the gun slowly out of his own, Hotch let out a shivering hiss, as if burned, making Morgan let out a little snort while he walked away, completely ruining the mood. Derek turned holding up the gun pointing to it "And what did you think you were going to do with this? Shoot me?"

Hotch glared at his lover, but as soon as Morgan put the gun down, he grabbed him by the waist, pulling the still wet body flush against his chest, and attacked his mouth brutally, chastising him for his cheekiness.

“Gods Aaron,” Morgan hissed as Hotch slowly started to move his hands up and down the chiseled body, nipping and biting at the expose neck before attacking his mouth again. He failed to suppress a groan as Morgan carded his hand through his hair, grabbing at it to push them even harder together and forcing Hotch flush against the wall pinning him with his body, slowly pulling away from the kiss to trail nips and licks along Aaron’s strong jaw and neck.

“Fuck…Morgan...” Aaron bit out, as he relaxed into the ministrations.

Grinning into the crick of the other man’s shoulder, Morgan took the opportunity at his man’s distraction, to take a strong hold of both Aaron’s wrists, pinning them to the wall just above his head. Hotch’s eyes caught the other’s in a challenging glare before spinning Morgan around, reversing their positions,  sparking a battle of dominance between the two men.

Fighting all the way to the bed they both quickly divested every bit of cloth between them, and still neither wanting to give up control they fell to the bed at the same time, but it was Morgan that finally managed to get on top; Hotch finally giving himself in. Feeling the man relax beneath him, Morgan grinned hungrily but moved back for a moment, admiring the body beneath him, slowly brushing his hands up the lithe body, and feeling the muscle quiver underneath. Hotch arched his back, as Morgan started worrying each nipple, sending shocks of pleasure down his body and settling firmly in his cock. He smiled down hungrily at him before attacking Aaron’s lips once again at the feeling of his hard prick pushing into his thigh. They both groaned loudly when Hotch thrust his hips up, brushing their erections against each other. But Morgan backed off moving instead to hold Hotch’s hips to the bed, making the man responded with a guttural growl, angry at the loss of contact. But Morgan paid them no heed, holding him down even tighter, and in one fluid motion engulfed as much of Hotch’s cock as he could.

“Morgan! Gods!!...yessss” the man roared into the air, just about coming at the initial onslaught and hissing at every movement of Morgan’s tongue against his hard heat. Savoring in the taste that was Aaron, Derek could feel how close the man was and began humming around the thick shaft.

“MORGAN!” Hotch yelled in a strangle cry as stars burst in front of his eyes, and he came into Derek’s mouth, swallowing everything he was given. When the dark body moved back up, to look down at him, and give him a quick kiss, Hotch pulled Morgan down flush against him, moaning against the complete contact. “Fuck. Me.” He finally managed to growl out. Derek groaned loudly at the words, and quickly moved just enough to grab lube from the bed side table, while Aaron positioned himself wantonly crouched back on his knees.

Morgan moved be hind the man lubing his fingers quickly at Aaron’s insistent urgings that were almost whimpers, Morgan teased his opening for a moment before slipping one finger past the tight ring of muscle, and soon a second.

“Fuck!” Hotch growled writhing as Morgan brushed over his prostate teasingly and glared over his shoulder and growling. “In. Me. Now.”

Lubing him self up swiftly, and positioning himself at Aaron’s entrance, Morgan began to push slowly in, but Hotch had other ideas however and pushed backward, forcing Morgan completely into him. There was a breathless hiss from behind him, and Aaron back arched at the sudden fullness, mixed with the bruising grip Morgan had on his hips.

“So… fucking tight Hotch.” Derek draped himself across Aarons back to growl in his ear. The rumbling chest against his back made his cock twitch at the vibration. So full, so hot, so perfect.  When Morgan didn’t start moving immediately, he rocked his hips back once with a wanton groan, and was answered with a shallow thrust, and the strong dark hands curling around him to tease a nipple. Another thrust, deeper now, stroking across that one sweet spot, his cry mixing with Morgan’s own. Hotch arched his spine, his need for release growing more and more with each slow deep thrust, and the wondering hands touching him everywhere.

Aaron bucked back against Morgan when the strong hand finally made its move to wrap around his aching cock, pumping in time with each thrust. It was too much.

He came with a strangled roar of complete perfection; his vision blurred and the world spun as Morgan’s hands still milked his cock as he rode out his bliss.  
“Fuck Aaron!” Morgan cried against the constricting muscles around his own still throbbing cock. He groaned biting the back of Aaron’s neck, thrusting one last time and climaxing deep inside Hotch’s quivering spent body, both letting out a satisfied moan.

The exhausted, sweaty bodies, collapsed together on the bed, and there was one frozen moment of complete euphoria between them before one dark body curled together with the contrasting light one, face to face. Aaron stared at his lover’s relaxed face for a long while, smiling at the languidly closed eyes.

“What brought all that on Morgan?”  Without opening his eyes, a grin spread out over his dark features, “Garcia dragged me to the pool to show me something, but all she did was push me in.” Morgan cracked open one of his eyes, just to see Hotch’s expression. “When I got out she told me that I better make sure my lover-boy got to see me like that…whipped me all the way up here with a wet towel too.”

“Remind me to bring Garcia on more cases.” Hotch burst out in a deep laugher, at the sheepish undignified look Morgan gave him, and who was quick to stop the laughter with a kiss.


End file.
